


Anon's Pearlification

by Chromite



Series: Chromite's Oddities [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Machines, Mind alteration, Pearlification, TUBES, weird story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A short story of a vague human character being processed and turned into a Pearl.
Series: Chromite's Oddities [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Anon's Pearlification

>Anon wakes up, their head sore, memory fuzzy.  
>As they open their eyes, they realize they're in an unfamiliar place.   
>They go to move their arms and legs, only to realize they've been strapped to some sort of table.   
>As their vision becomes clearer, they can see all sorts of needles and tubes above them.  
>Suddenly a door opens, the lights become brighter.  
>The Anon sees a gem walk in, clad in a dancer's garb  
>The gem speaks: "My name is Pearl, I'll be your processor today. By the time we're done, you'll be a Pearl, just like me."  
>The Anon's mind starts reeling, a Pearl like her, what does that mean?  
>Fear starts to build up in the Anon as the tubes and needles start to descend towards them.  
>The needles pierce the skin, a strange substance starts to pump into the Anon's bloodstream.  
>The anon starts writhing and thrashing around as more of the strange liquid pumps into them, to try and break free, but to no avail.  
>The Anon can feel their body start to reshape, their arms and legs becoming thinner, their waist expanding slightly, breast begin to bud as the liquid starts to reshape the Anon's body.  
>As the Anon's body finishes reshaping, the needles withdraw and ascend back to the ceiling.   
>The Anon starts to breath a sigh of relief, and then they see it: A mask starts lowering towards their unchanged face  
>The Anon starts to scream and thrash again as the mask gets closer and closer, their screams eventually muffled as the mask sets in, tubes forcing their way into the Anon's mouth and wires entering the Anon's ears.  
>More of the liquid starts to pump into the Anon's throat, their face starting to reshape, their voice changing.  
>Messages begin to play in the Anon's ear: "You are a Pearl. You will obey your master. You love your master. You hated your old life. You are happiest when you make your master happy.."  
>The Anon's struggling begins to die down, they find themselves wanting the transformation more.  
>As the transformation completes, the gem emerges from the new Pearl's body  
>Her restraints are released, as she slowly rises off the table.  
>The overseeing Pearl ask: "How do you feel?"  
>The new Pearl answers: "I feel however my new master wants me to feel. I am ready to serve"  
>The overseeing Pearl smiles, and says: "Don't worry my dear, I'm sure you'll love your new owner, she picked you out especially for conversion."  
>The new Pearl smiles, filled with excitement.  
>"I feel honored that they choose me, I will make sure they don't regret it."  
>The overseeing Pearl replies: "I'm sure you won't let them down, come with me, I'll take you to them."  
>The two Pearls leave the room, hand in hand, as the Pearlified anon heads towards her new life and purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote before anything else I've published here, and before I started getting really descriptive of things, but decided what the heck, might as well post it.


End file.
